mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Zen
Zen (real name: Hyun Ryu) is one of the Casual Story characters available in Mystic Messenger. Zen is a musical actor who loves to act. He is narcissistic about his face, often takes selfies and exclaimes how handsome he is. Although he may care about his face he wants others especially his fans to recognize him not for his looks but his skills. Personality Zen is generally a nice guy who often cares about his looks and writes a lot about how handsome he is. He likes and wants to hear that he is handsome and often sends selfies to others. Even though Zen is a narcissist, he wants you to recognize him for his acting skills and not only his looks. Zen likes women what you can notice at the prologue, later in the game you can see him flirting with you. But he also doesn't like women who are crazy fans and only care for his looks. Zen can also be serious if it has to be and is being helpful but he doesn't show much cooperation to Jumin Han. Zen is really grateful if someone supports him through his career and cheers up for him. He is always seen supporting Jaehee's rights to have a break from all the works that Jumin gives to her. Zen has a deeply caring personality, frequently giving other characters advice or worrying about their health and well-being. He occasionally has psychic dreams that predict the future, stating that whatever he dreamed would usually occur in reality within a day or two. Appearance Zen is a tall young man who is muscular because he often trains. He is 182cm (71.65 inches) tall and his weigh is 75kg (165.3 pounds). He has grey-white hair whose bangs are short and fall a bit over his eyes. Zen has really long hair to his hips and bands them to a ponytail. He has red eyes which are round and not that big. Zen wears formally a grey jacket with big buttons and a logo on it. He wears a black turtleneck. His pants are brown and tight fitting. Zen wears black formal shoes. Zen is a true bishounen at heart. Background story Zen is the youngest son of his family. He had a mother, father and an older brother. Zen loved as a kid acting and music which his mother didn't allow. She constantly said that Zen was ugly and from who he got his hair color. Zen believed it and was really sad that his mother didn't believe in his dream. So he often talked to his older rich brother who said different things than his mother. He said that Zen is a very handsome boy and he doesn't need to believe what their mother had said. As explanation, he told Zen that his mother just wants to protect him from clinging and annoying people who just wanted to be friends with him because of his looks. Zen became more self-confident and started working harder for his dream as an actor. But one day Zen noticed that his brother only wanted Zen to act because of the money he would make, and that his brother never was on his side since the beginning. So when he was in middle school, Zen decided to run away from home and live his own life in an apartment. Casual Story SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. Good Ending Normal Ending Bad Ending Connections Yoosung Yoosung is a good friend of Zen and both talk normally to each other. Zen often tries to help him to quit gaming so that Yoosung can find a girlfriend. Zen is a moralizer if this topic comes out and means it in a good way. It looks like Zen doesn't actually take Yoosung seriously but Zen gives him always the chance to him to show what he can. Zen even knows that Yoosung is jealous of his good looks. 707 Zen and 707 are as normal friends as Zen with Yoosung. Zen is even here a moralizer and tells 707 always so eat proper meals for his health. Zen describes him as a crazy boy who has talent in hacking. He doesn't understand how 707 adores cats like Jumin. But Zen knows that 707 isn't a bad guy and really takes care of him (which you can see in Yoosung's route as Zen lived for a short time with 707 and looked after 707's health and apartment). Jumin Han The connection between Zen and Jumin are not that well. Zen described Jumin often as a jerk and a trust fund kid who care about his money and can't do anything without his father or Jaehee. Zen tries to avoid him and doesn't like talk to him. When both are talking to each other it often comes to a conflict in which Zen wants to be serious. Zen hates it how much Jumin provocates him with cats or his side of view about him. But Zen said one time that he never said he doesn't like Jumin as a person. Zen even says to us that we should just ignore Jumin. Nonetheless, it does not seem like Jumin dislikes Zen, having extended offers of jobs / sponsors to Zen. He even seems a little wounded by Zen's vehement refusal of his help. Zen eventually does warm up to Jumin in his route.This shows that they are a perfect couple. Zen himself states that he understands that his dislike of Zen is somewhat irrational as it is partially based on the fact that Jumin's personality resembled his brother. Jaehee Kang Rika Zen is very grateful to Rika for recognizing his talent even when he was a complete no-name. V V rescued Zen when he was in a severe motorbike accident, and Zen is grateful to V for saving his life. Trivia *Zen is a smoker but he wants to quit. **His favorite cigarettes are from "Black Angel". *He is allergic to cats. *Zen met Rika after a performance from him 3 years ago. *Zen is a narcissist about his looks, and frequently posts selfies of himself. *He had a motorbike accident and V saved him. *It may be that Zen doesn't get well with Jumin Han because Jumin is rich and cares a lot about money like his older brother. *Zen has psychic dreams which often come true. *He heals at an incredibly rapid rate, and is commented by the RFA members that he had never caught a cold. *He debuted as a musical actor at a small theater company when he was 16 *He gained some publicity with the musical 'Tei's Tea Leaf' when he was 19 Category:Casual Story Category:Characters Category:Male